


The Holiest

by Hedgehog-o-Brien (Roshwen)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Small bit of head canon, Tag to Episode 3 Hard Times, because Azi is a sap and this definitely happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshwen/pseuds/Hedgehog-o-Brien
Summary: Just whereexactlydid that thermos full of Holy Water come from?





	The Holiest

There's a church in London. 

There are a lot of churches in London, of course. But this one was small and unremarkable, always had been, even before it got bombed to bits during the Blitz. 

Still. Small and unremarkable as it had been, some people apparently thought it was worth rebuilding. While most of London was lying in ruins, an anonymous donor set up a reconstruction fund exclusively dedicated to this little church. 'I have a debt to pay,' was the only comment given to the officials overseeing the project. 'And it starts with this church.'

Well. Everyone and their mother had debts to pay at the time, so no further questions were asked. Within a year, the church was restored to its former not-quite-glory, and even though the parish had been all but decimated in the past five years, the small inauguration service was quite a moving occasion. 

There were even some new faces, in the middle of the war-worn crowd. There was, for instance, a southern gentleman, new in town and looking to make amends, he said. 

The priest did not mind. The gentleman seemed polite enough and in a parish as small as this one had become, everybody was welcome. 

Although he did have a stern word with Mr. Raphal a little later, when most of the people had gone home. Because the priest did understand the need for redemption, he really did (even though he didn’t, not really), but taking home an entire thermos of Holy Water?

That just seemed excessive.


End file.
